Butterfingers
by GhostGal
Summary: Lucas has a bad day.


Title: Butterfingers  
Author/pseudonym: GhostGal  
Copyright: GhostGal 1999/2000  
Fandom: seaQuest  
Featuring: 3rd season characters  
Rating: PG for pain  
Status: complete/1 of 1  
Archive: Please ask first.  
E-mail address for feedback: morgan_elf@yahoo.com or ensignmorgan@netscape.net  
Series/Sequel: N/A  
Disclaimers: Amblin Entertainment/NBC/SciFi Channel own seaQuest. No money is being made from this.  
Notes: From: Diena Oh, I have a challenge: write a fic that contains the following elements: two sticks of butter, new furniture, a misunderstanding, an sQ villian, a reference to a musical. (subtle or obvious, take your pick), and, of course, plenty of ELFing. Also, if you do accept the challenge, try to keep it as clean as you can. That's a challenge in and of itself, given the elements needed....g  
Summary: This was a challenge posted on elf_fanfic@onelist.com see note for details.  
Warnings: I write ELF. Lucas gets hurt of course.  
  
"Hey, Dagwood. Give me a hand here," called Lucas. He had been wrestling to get his new computer desk into his cabin when he spotted the Gelf.  
  
"But, umm... " Dagwood started to say something.  
  
Lucas cut him off. "I need a hand moving this. If I don't get it out of the hall Hudson's gonna have a cow. Just drop whatever you're doing and give me a hand."  
  
Dagwood looked at Lucas quizically. "I didn't know the Captain had a cow?" he said, as he dropped the two sticks of butter he had been carrying. The cook had sent the Gelf to the store room for real butter to make a cake. The crew wanted to celebrate Lucas's new status as ensign.  
  
"Dagwood, I didn't mean it literally. He would be really upset," replied Lucas.  
  
"I don't want the Captain upset at me," Dagwood fretted.  
  
"Then help me move this desk. Lift your end when I say three."  
  
Dagwood stepped carefully over the butter on the deck and said, "Okay, whatever you say Lucas."  
  
"One... Two... Thr... " expecting to lift *after* he said three, Lucas was unprepared when Dagwood lifted as he said three. "Ooph.. careful there big guy."  
  
"Sorry, Lucas," said the Gelf.  
  
Readjusting his grip on the desk, Lucas said, "It's ok. You walk backward into the room and I'll direct us."  
  
Dagwood nodded and carefully stepped back over the butter and through the hatch.  
  
Lucas hadn't seen him drop it and when his foot came down on it he lost his balance. With an abbreviated yell, Lucas crashed to the deck the wind knocked out of him. That wouldn't have been so bad but the desk came down right on top of him. The sharp crack was followed by a scream of pain that Lucas couldn't control.  
  
Dagwood lifted the desk off Lucas and tossed it in the corner of the room. "Lucas are you all right?" asked the Gelf very concerned. He dropped to his knees beside the teen and wondered what he could do. He was wringing his hands in confusion. Lucas's leg was not were it should be and there was blood on his pants.  
  
"Dagwood, get the doctor," Lucas gritted out between clenched teeth. The pain was intense and nausea rolled through him in waves but he had to stay calm for Dagwood's sake. Darwood practically ran out of the room.  
  
Lucas knew he had to focus on something other than the pain. Looking around the room he spotted the desk Dagwood had thrown in the corner. A decal on the underside of the desktop caught his eyes. "Deon International Products" said the label. *Oh great, now his furniture is attacking me* thought Lucas.  
  
Wondering what had caused him to fall in the first place, Lucas felt around on the deck and stopped when his hand encountered the butter smeared on the deck. *Why was there butter on the deck?" he asked himself.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor running down the hall with a med team following behind.  
  
"Dagwood said you had fallen?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little broken bone, Doc. Nothing to worry about." Lucas said trying to distract Dagwood. The Gelf was hovering over the Doctor's shoulder trying to help.  
  
"First things first. Take this," she said. Lucas thankfully swallowed the painkiller. With a grimace at the taste, Lucas said, "Couldn't I have a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down?" He had barely gotten it out before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Waking up in MedBay later, Lucas noticed the cast on his left leg from ankle to knee.  
  
"Good, you're up. There are some people that want to talk to you." The doctor pulled back the curtain. The crew had gathered when they heard what happened. Everyone that had been invited to the celebration party was there. Everyone except Dagwood.  
  
"Where's Dagwood?" asked Lucas.  
  
"He feels responsible for what happened." volunteered Tony.  
  
"It was just an accident. Bring him here." Lucas felt bad for Dagwood.  
  
Tony returned a short time later pulling the protesting Gelf behind him.. "I hurt Lucas. He won't see me," begged Dagwood trying to escape from Tony's grip.  
  
"Dagwood, come over here." Lucas patted the side of the bed. "It was an accident. You understand that right?"  
  
With a little nod, Dagwood accepted what Lucas said as he came to stand beside the bed.  
  
"You actually need to be here." At Dagwood's questioning look, Lucas continued, "I want you to be the first to sign my cast." Opening up a marking pen, Lucas handed it to Dagwood.  
  
Really confused now, Dagwood asked, "What should I write?"  
  
Tony again helped the awkward situation, "How about "get well soon"?" Tony wrote it on a piece of paper so Dagwood could copy it.  
  
"Okay." With that help, Dagwood took the pen and paper and leaned over Lucas. He wrote in carefully blocked letters "GET WELL SOON". He was trying to be very precise and his tongue stuck out between his lips as he concentrated to make it right.  
  
"That's perfect Dagwood." Lucas praised him when he was done.  
  
"Okay, everyone out," ordered the doctor. "Visiting hours are over." She hustled everyone out of MedBay.  
  
"When can I have my ensign back," demanded Hudson as he was shooed out.  
  
"Two weeks minimum, no duties and then very light duty for a month." Lucas smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Two weeks r and r sounded good to him.  
  
The End   
  



End file.
